Cooper Anderson Must Die
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: Now really, Kurt may not know much about guys, okay basically nothing but he just couldn't understand how one guy could date three girls and get away with it. Well he nearly got away with it, here enters Kurt as the girls revenge. Unfortunately Kurt needs help with the whole seducing, making someone fall in love thing, as his knowledge about guys equals zero.


**A/N:** So I was watching John Tucker Must Die and this idea popped into my head, well more like slammed into my head. This fic will be heavily based on the film but will obviously have certain adjustments to it.

**I do NOT own Glee or John Tucker Must Die**

**ALL mistakes are my OWN!**

**Warnings:** **Boy/Boy** action, **swearing**, and all that other **'adult'** stuff. I'll warn you if anything major happens in the chapter.

**Pairings:** **Cooper/Rachel, Cooper/Santana, Cooper/Quinn, Cooper/Kurt, eventual Klaine**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Read, Enjoy (hopefully) and Review!

**Chapter One: Start Spreading The News!**

…

Kurt Hummel was five years old when he realised he was different to his peers. Not the kind of different that was code word for weird and meant he licked windows or something, the kind of different where he didn't fit in. The kind of different that meant he liked guys, not girls.

He was gay; G-A-Y which unfortunately meant that he was seen as some sort of freak, F-R-E-A-K.

Now Kurt Hummel never felt ashamed of himself, never hated himself for the fact that he was gay, he just wished that other people didn't look at him or treat him as though he was some sort of freak. He couldn't control who he loved any more than Elphaba could stop being green. In the fabulous words of Lady GaGa he was born this way and he didn't plan on changing because of people being homophobic idiots.

And of course this meant when it came to love it sucked, S-U-C-K-E-D. He also had another thing against him; no one he knew or met was openly gay so of course his love life was practically none existent.

The only thing in his life that didn't suck, well besides fashion and music was his Dad. His Dad was the most amazing, awesome father in the world and took it in his stride when Kurt came out to him when he was sixteen. Of course Burt Hummel already knew his son was gay since Kurt was three years old and asked for a pair of sensible heels for his birthday.

Burt loved his son deeply and nothing would ever make him stop, it was just unfortunate that he was the only one that did love Kurt.

Burt knew about the constant bullying and torment his son went through, it was hard not to see it. Every time Kurt came back home in stained clothes, with bruises or red rimmed eyes- sometimes it was all three- Burt wished he could do more for his son. But all he could do was pull Kurt into a tight hug and comfort his son, he became real good at comforting Kurt, from sadly lots of practise.

So when the opportunity arose to help Kurt he took it.

…..

When Kurt returned home from yet another day of hell it was to see his Dad smiling excitedly.

"Erm, hi Dad" Kurt greeted cautiously, as he gently placed his book bag down and started removing his boots.

Burt stopped himself from rushing at Kurt as he didn't want another lecture about him disrespecting Kurt's 'babies' also known as ridiculously- in his opinion, fabulous in Kurt's- expensive clothes.

As soon as Kurt placed his boots next to his bag Burt swept him up in a huge hug that pulled Kurt off of his feet.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his Dad's antics. "Dad!" Kurt exclaimed as Burt pulled him close and nearly cracked his ribs from the intensity of the hug.

"Kurt" Burt stated as he set his son down and led him into the kitchen and sat down at the table, gesturing Kurt to sit opposite him.

"Dad" Kurt mimicked as he pulled the chair out, wincing as it scrapped across the tiles.

Burt merely rolled his eyes at his son and pressed on "I found the solution to your problem"

Kurt's brow scrunched up in confusion "Problem? I wasn't aware that I had one"

"Kurt don't give me that, I know how much suffering this bullying has caused you, and it killed me to think that I couldn't stop it" Burt sighed as he removed his cap and rubbed his hand over his head.

Kurt's eyes softened and he reached out his hand to grasp the hand that was on the table.

"Dad, please don't worry, its fine I'm handling it"

Burt couldn't help the rush of pride he felt when he heard that; his son was so strong, it amazed him at times. Though the pride he was feeling was quickly overcome by anger, anger at the fact that his baby boy had to be that strong in the first place.

"No Kurt, you shouldn't have to handle it and I do worry. I worry every time you're at school; I worry that I'll get a phone call from the hospital that those bullies have gone too far." Burt looked up from the table and met Kurt's gaze, tightening his grasp on Kurt's hand. "Kurt you're the most important person in my world and I couldn't bare it if something happened to you. I can't lose you too"

Kurt's eyes welled up, despite the amount of hugs he got of his Dad; he rarely ever let Kurt see him when he was this emotional.

"Dad" Kurt's voice cracked slightly when he spoke, but he ignored it in favour of squeezing his Dad's hand.

Burt squeezed back and cleared his throat "Hopefully where we're going my fear and worry will subside slightly"

Kurt's look of confusion reappeared "Where we're going?" he questioned.

Burt smiled at his son "Kurt, we're moving to New York" he chuckled lightly at the look of shock that appeared on Kurt's face.

Kurt couldn't believe his ears "New York? We're moving to New York!" Kurt stated as if trying to understand.

"Yes we are. I've been looking around for new jobs and found a really good one, that pays nearly double what I get here"

Kurt's eyes all but bulged out of their sockets "Oh my GaGa, apply to this job, now"

Burt just laughed "Kiddo, I already did, they contacted me today saying that the job is mine" Burt braced himself for Kurt's reaction.

Kurt shot up from his chair squealing in excitement "New York! I get to live in New York!" Kurt exclaimed as he raced around the table and launched himself at the world's most awesome Dad.

Kurt's smile suddenly dropped.

"Hey Kiddo, what's wrong?" Burt looked worried as he grasped Kurt's shoulders.

"What about Mom?" Kurt asked as his eyes started to water.

Burt lifted Kurt's chin so he could look into his son's eyes.

"Oh Kurt, New York is only eight hours away, less on a plane. We can visit her whenever you like, you can't let that tie you here Kiddo, and you deserve to be happy"

"But, I'd feel like I was abandoning her" Kurt's voice wobbled.

"Kiddo, never, ever think that. We aren't abandoning her, she would understand why we were leaving and encourage us to, and she wouldn't want to be the reason that prevented you from having a happier life."

Kurt let out a sob and clung onto his Dad, Burt hugging back just as tight.

"Her grave is never going to move, she'll be in the same place regardless if we move. And she'll never, ever move from our hearts and memories, but I think it's time that we make this move. It's a move I should've done a while ago. You come first and foremost to me and I think this move will be good for you and it'll be good for me"

…..

The next couple of weeks went past in a blur of searching for houses, schools, paperwork for a new house, and not to mention the transfer papers for his new school. It was hectic, H-E-C-T-I-C.

After a good few arguments over new houses they finally settled on a gorgeous one that was located in a lovely area, just out of New York City, but close enough to Burt's new job and Kurt's new school.

After packing up all of their belongings and helping to load them in the moving truck, Kurt and Burt stood in the empty lounge, one last time.

Their eyes swept over the room, silently saying goodbye. It wasn't until one of the moving crew asked them if they were ready to leave that they shook themselves out of the memories that enveloped them.

Kurt followed his Dad out of the house and shut the door behind him. He stopped and turned to face the front door. He pressed his lips to his fingers and then pressed his hand to the door.

"Bye Mom".

They were on the road ten minutes later after Burt had given the estate agent who had sold their house their keys.

One good thing about being the social pariah, thought Kurt, was that he didn't have to say goodbye to anyone besides his mom. His only friend was his Dad, and that was almost as sad as the clothes that the homophobic Neanderthals wore.

….

**A/N:** So, what did you guys think? I really didn't mean for this to come out as sad as it did, but ah well. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, I know it wasn't that similar to the beginning of the film, but I had to change it to fit. Things will start to kick up in the next chapter, I promise!


End file.
